


Your wife caught you in the bed with your secretary, and she’s mad you didn’t invite her.

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Multi, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: You’ve been having an affair with your secretary for some time now. You invited her to stay over when your wife is on a business trip, only for her to return early and catch you two in the act. She’s obviously furious at the situation, because she feels left out on the fun.
Kudos: 1





	Your wife caught you in the bed with your secretary, and she’s mad you didn’t invite her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Character Introduction: 
> 
> The Secretary: The Fsub of the story. She is initially a bit nervous and unsure what to make of the situation. She is reluctant at first when it comes to sex, but slowly she picks up the pace and becomes more proactive. Generally, she should be portrayed as being slutty and submissive. 
> 
> The Wife: A Fdom personality towards the secretary. Her tone is assertive at the beginning, forcing the secretary to have sex in front of her. Later on she becomes hornier and joins in.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[The secretary talks in a slightly nervous tone]

S: Morning! Wow, sir, I didn’t expect you to be back this early. How did the meeting go?

S: I see, you just want to spend more time with your secretary. [giggles] We have the entire house to ourselves while your wife is out of town.

S: Yes, I did sleep well last night. I woke up with sore legs and couldn’t walk properly, after, you know, after what you did to me. [sultry laughs]

S: I took a shower and changed into some of your wife’s clothes. Luckily, she’s about my size. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. 

S: She does have good taste, I must admit. I love how this mini-skirt looks on me. What do you think?

S: How does my ass compare to hers? [giggles] I’m just kidding. I know she’s nowhere as curvy as me. 

S: [whispers] And I bet she won’t grind her butt against your cock like this…

S: I can feel you’re getting harder for me, sir. Would you like me to take care of that?

S: Fuck, it’s only been a few hours, but I miss your cock like crazy.

[Kissing and licking sounds with some slurping]

W: So, I guess the skirt does fit her better than I do, right?

S: [apologetic] Look, I’m so sorry. She forced me into this. I’m not trying to set you up---

W: Shut up, whore. Did I tell you to stop sucking my husband off?

[Blowjob sounds continue, albeit at a slower pace]

W: Anyways, my business trip got cancelled, which is unfortunate for you two’s little getaway plan. I came home this morning, only to find your secretary lying in *our* bed with nothing but your T-shirt. Her bra and panties were still on the nightstand, right next to our wedding photo. 

W: You should see her face when I woke her up. The fear, the desperation, the realisation of how her career and her future is down the drain.

W: I’m not mad about the cheating. I’m mad because you didn’t include me. 

W: Sharing is caring, right? And why wouldn’t I share a glorious cock like yours?

W: No, I’m not divorcing you. Where would be the fun in that?

W: You see, I made a deal with this little slut here. Obviously, she can no longer be your secretary. But I think there’s a job more suitable for her. 

W: Remember you talked about how we should hire a housekeeper? Since we’re both busy people and someone should look after the property?

W: I think she would be the perfect fit. You clearly don’t mind having her around, plus she can wear the maid outfit for her role. 

W: She would do everything from vacuuming the carpets, to doing the laundry, to sucking your cock. 

[The secretary stops sucking him off.]

S: I could be your freeuse maid around the house. Your wife said it would be the only logical thing to do, to pay for my mistakes. 

S: My only purpose would be to provide comfort and pleasure to you, whenever you require. 

S: You could be reading spreadsheets late at night in the study, and I would be right under your desk, your cock buried deep in my throat. Or you could be on a phone call with your co-workers, and I’d provide you the stress release you need with my pussy.

S: You see, the possibilities are endless. I’d still be employed, and you would still be married to your wife. Everyone’s happy this way, right?

S: Please, sir. My life would be ruined if people found out about this. No one would be willing to hire me anymore. 

W: Don’t give me that weird look. No, don’t bullshit me with the, ‘I still love you.’ I know you prefer fucking her over me any day. I mean, your cock is still rock hard in her hands. 

W: See? I knew you’d agree to it. You just couldn’t say no to having a side chick, especially one as hot as her.

[The wife starts holding down the secretary’s head. We hear deepthroating noises and gagging.]

W: Look at how much she is craving your cock right now. I bet she’s had a lot of practice in your office, right?

[A muffled gag from the secretary]

W: I’ll take the silence as a yes. No hard feelings, just keep on fucking her pretty little face, my lovely husband. 

W: Can you see her throat bulge as you shove your cock deeper down? That’s how much she can take it. Now make her take some more. 

W: I think she’s wearing way too many clothes for this. This cheating whore shouldn’t be dressed at all, right?

S: [panting] No, not my skirt, please!

[loud slaps]

W: Shut up and know your place, you little slut. You were never going to be my husband's secretary. You probably whored your way into that job, didn’t you?

[slaps]

S: Ow! It hurts! Please, stop!

[more slaps]

W: I’m not going to stop unless you start to behave. Now tell me, what is your purpose?

S: [submissively] My only job is to be a freeuse fucktoy for your husband. My holes are built to be cock sockets for him to use whenever he wants.

W: There it is. Now, let’s break in your new toy, shall we?

S: What are you doing?! [yells] Please, be gentle!

W: Oh, don’t worry, little girl. Just getting your pussy wet so my husband can enjoy it later. 

S: Fuck, please, can’t you at least start with only one finger?

W: I’m afraid you don’t get to call the shots here, sweetheart. Have some confidence in yourself. You can take this. 

S: Please, stop rubbing my clit. That area is super sensitive!

[some moaning as the secretary is being fingered]

S: Slow down… This is too much for me! Your fingers… They are driving me crazy!

W: She talks too much, don’t you think so? You should shove something in her mouth to make her shut up.

[A surprised, muffled yell as he inserts into her mouth]

[Improv a blowjob for the next minute]

W: Look at her, make-up all ruined by the pre-cum dripping down her cheeks. That’s exactly what a slut like her should look like. 

W: Tell me, is she always this wet? Always so turned on when her boss grabs her hair and fucks her face?

[loud deepthroating noises and gags]

W: Oh no, it looks like she still has some gag reflex left in her. We need to sort that out.

S: [panting] I’m sorry, sir. There’s still some resistance from my throat. Please, I promise it’ll go away in the future. [kisses and licking]

W: Mm, your little cunt sure tastes delicious. I wonder if my tongue can go even further…

S: No, ma’am! I can’t take it anymore! I can’t take it! You’re going to make me cum!

[loud moans as the secretary orgasms]

W: Look at what a whimpering little mess she is. Her entire body is shaking so hard. I didn’t need to do much to push her over the edge.

W: [commanding] Now that you’re warmed up, get on all fours and spread those legs for him. 

S: But… My jaw is sore. I need to… 

W: On the floor! Now!

W: Your ass needs to be higher up. [slap] There we go. Show some enthusiasm. Maybe twerk a bit.

W: Can you see how shiny and inviting her pussy is? All lubed up with her own juices, just waiting to be used. 

W: Go on, don’t be shy. It’s not like you two haven’t done this before. What difference would it make if your wife is watching?

[a loud moan as he inserts]

W: Mm, you’re clearly enjoying this. Doggy has always been your favourite position, I remember that. 

[moaning and sex noises in the background]

W: You would whisper to me how tight I feel as I squirm and moan under you, just like she is right now.

W: So tell me, just how tight is your slutty secretary compared to me? Is she doing a good job at pleasing you?

W: [whispers to the secretary] You know, my husband likes his women loud and begging for it. So you better learn how to do that, fast.

S: [pleading] Please, sir. Give me every inch of your cock. You already feel so deep inside me, but I want all of it. 

[We hear loud spanking and gasps following them.]

S: Yes, spank me, sir! Harder, please! Please make me yours. I’ve always wanted to be your personal little whore, ever since you ordered me to kneel down under your desk. 

W: Fuck, this is way too hot. I need to get some as well. Let me just lie down next to her on my back. 

[a loud moan from the wife as he inserts]

W: You can take turn fucking us until we drain your balls empty, darling. I never minded sharing a stud like you. It only makes me feel more lucky to have you…

W: Don’t leave your secretary alone. She needs to be reminded who’s in charge all the time, otherwise she might start having ideas. 

W: Maybe you should start paying attention to her other parts. Look at how firm and aroused her nipples are, don’t you want to give them a squeeze?

[We hear the secretary moaning in pleasure]

W: You know, if you manage to let me cum, maybe I’ll forgive the cheating part. [giggles]

W: Oh, there’s that extra motivation. Keep pounding me, babe, and I’m almost there!

[The wife moans from pleasure until she reaches orgasm.]

W: Where do you want to finish, babe? How about on my face?

S: Don’t forget about me as well, sir. Please, shower us with your sticky cum. 

W: Shall we help him finish? [giggles]

[Blowjob noises from both characters, lots of licking and slurping sounds]

W: Do you like what you see? Your wife and your mistress using their tongue to milk your cock in unison? [giggles] I bet you’re in heaven right now.

S: I’ll keep licking the head, and you can work the shaft. I can feel him pulsing. He’s close. 

W: So much pre-cum leaking out already. You can’t hold it back anymore. [kisses]

S: But you don’t need to hold back. You need to paint our faces with your semen. Can you see how eager I am with my tongue sticking out? I’m ready, so cum for me. 

Both: Cum for me. [repeat as necessary]

[We hear some giggles and swallowing sounds as he orgasm. ]

W: Fuck, that was a huge load, babe. It’s absolutely everywhere. On my face, my tits and in my hair...

S: Some of it got in my eye as well! Urgh, everything feels so sticky. 

W: Don’t worry. Let me clean it off you. 

[kissing sounds]

S; Please, can I have a taste of his cum? Just spit it into my mouth. 

[We hear kissing noises and then some mild spitting. The secretary gulps as she swallows.]

S: Thank you. Thanks for sharing his cum with me. It’s so sweet and thick. 

W: Well, there’s some on the floor if you want more. Be a good girl and lick it clean. 

[We hear some licking sounds]

W: I might just forgive you for cheating on me, but only because you brought me an obedient girl to play with. 

W: Don’t get too attracted to her, though. She’s just a servant for you, and your cock. 

W: Speaking of which, maybe she could start fulfilling her maid duties by changing the sheets. This one is completely soaked. 

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
